


demand and supply

by kenhinasuga



Series: we touch and it's home [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Time Skip, Soft Boys, Vulnerability, idk i love them so much but i suck at tagging, no angst but a little bit of uncertainty, showering together, so spoilers i guess??, the title of this fic exists bc i think i am a comedian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhinasuga/pseuds/kenhinasuga
Summary: Shinsuke delivers rice to Osamu. Or: Long-distance is hard, but they make it work.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Series: we touch and it's home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963021
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	demand and supply

**Author's Note:**

> osakita is canon osakita is canon osakita is canon & i love osakita i love osakita i love osakita
> 
> i'd like to apologise for this title... ...but i am not sorry bc i really do think i am a comedian and thus this title remains (i hope at least one person finds it as funny as i do even though it doesn't mean much in regards to the fic itself)

Shinsuke honks twice to announce his arrival and rolls down his window. He grins at Osamu who greets him with an eye-roll and whips the kitchen towel in his hands against the side of the car before slinging it over his shoulder in one smooth motion. "Are you _trying_ to wake my neighbours and get me evicted, Shinsuke-san?" He leans down towards Shinsuke's window, bracing himself against the car with one hand, and smiles. Shinsuke shrugs and taps his fingers against the steering wheel. "Just wanted to let you know I'm here," he says nonchalantly and leans his head against the headrest. "I don't have much time," he adds quietly and Osamu's smile falters a little. Shinsuke twists his face apologetically and Osamu clicks his tongue before falling back into his easy smile. "Let's not waste any time then," he smirks and opens the car door.

Osamu leans into the car and unbuckles Shinsuke's seatbelt before he can protest. His face is veiled in shadows from the black cap on his head and Shinsuke bumps his forehead against the brim. "Hi," he says softly and takes off the cap, discarding it on the passenger seat. Shinsuke's heart twists a little. This up-close he can see the fatigue on Osamu's face and he drops his forehead against Osamu's, bumping their noses together softly. "Hi," Osamu returns in a whisper and Shinsuke closes his eyes.

The night is loud in his ears, distant traffic and faint voices carried by the wind. Shinsuke focuses on the soft sounds of Osamu's breathing, feeling each exhale on his face, and for a moment everything else disappears. It doesn't last long, but it's enough. "Let's go inside," he offers and Osamu hums in agreement. Shinsuke slowly leans back and opens his eyes, laughing softly when he sees Osamu showing no sign of moving with his eyes closed and a stupid smile on his face, hair a little flat from the cap. He cards his fingers through his hair and trails them across his forehead and down his temple, cupping his cheek gently. Osamu leans into the touch and slowly blinks his eyes open, releasing a soft sigh.

Shinsuke hates to ruin this moment, but he really _is_ short on time and he's giving up on precious hours of sleep just to be here. "Time, remember?" He reminds him and Osamu pouts a little. Shinsuke shoves him out of the car before he can say anything stupid and Osamu yelps, ending their little moment and bringing them back on track.

They carry the bags of rice he brought into the storage room and go through the usual formalities: Osamu asks about the farm and he asks about the shop. They're all things they already know, but it bridges the touch of awkwardness from their moment of vulnerability and the time spent apart. Osamu claims the last bag of rice and Shinsuke locks his car before hurrying after him. He watches him secure it and take inventory, checking everything before signing the delivery slip. "Everything in order?" Shinsuke asks despite knowing the answer and Osamu looks at him for a long moment before nodding. "Everything's perfect.”

The statement hangs between them, stretching and taking on a different meaning with the intensity in Osamu's eyes, an answer to a different question. Shinsuke inhales and exhales and then he's meeting Osamu halfway, hands reaching for each other and lips finding their destination easily. Shinsuke wonders if it's normal to miss a mouth so much it feels like coming home when he finally gets to taste it again, to miss hands so much it's like being put back together without having realised he's ever been in pieces when he's finally being touched. He's breathless within seconds, panting against Osamu's lips, and he's forced to pull away, catching his breath with his head tucked under Osamu's chin.

Shinsuke's nose is pressed against his neck, breathing in his scent that's cooking and Osamu all at once, and he inhales more deeply, pressing himself closer. He can feel Osamu's every breath and swallow and he matches his breathing to his as they both come down from the high of first contact. Shinsuke laughs softly and presses a kiss to the hollow of Osamu's throat before leaning back and looking up at him. Osamu slides one of his hands into the small of his back and up his spine, curling his fingers gently around the back of his neck. "Hi," he smiles down at him and Shinsuke laughs again, leaning into the touch. "Hi," he returns and then Osamu kisses him again, pressing his lips against his in rapid succession.

Shinsuke catches his bottom lip between his teeth and Osamu gasps softly, allowing him to lick into his mouth. Now that his senses aren't overwhelmed with missing and arriving, Shinsuke can taste an unmistakable fragrance and he sucks on Osamu's tongue just to be sure. He pulls back and grins at him. "You've been experimenting again," he states and Osamu blinks at him with a frown before his face lights up in understanding. He grabs Shinsuke's hand and pulls him away from the storage room and kitchen, leading him up the small staircase into his apartment above the shop.

Shinsuke is hit by the familiar scent of the apartment, inhaling deeply and shuddering a little at the sudden yearning in his chest. He's always loved the way Osamu's apartment smells, warm and homey, never quite the same depending on the food Osamu's been experimenting with, but always very _him_. Osamu squeezes his hand and tugs him towards the low wooden table in his small living room. There's a plate of three perfect onigiri on the table and Shinsuke sits down, crossing his legs. Osamu sits opposite him on bend knees, towering over him a little, and Shinsuke reaches across the table to slap his arm. "Quit it. There's no need to be so nervous," he scolds him teasingly and squeezes his arm reassuringly at the same time.

Osamu hastily changes his position, almost falling over, and Shinsuke pulls him upright while laughing at him. He waits for Osamu to sit properly before letting go of his arm and claps his hands together, licking his lips in anticipation. "Dongpo pork, right?" He asks despite still tasting the flavour of huangjiu on his tongue. Osamu shakes his head nervously and pushes the plate closer. "It's tofu," he supplies almost bashfully and Shinsuke's heart does that thing he can't quite explain that only Osamu seems to make it do. "You kept saying I should try more tofu fillings and I found the perfect huangjiu a few weeks ago and perfected the dongpo pork, but I wanted to challenge myself and make it meatless and—“ Shinsuke pushes the plate to the side and leans across the table, grabbing the front of Osamu's shirt and smashing their lips together, interrupting his nervous rambling.

He hasn't seen him this nervous over a new filling in a long time, always telling him there's no need to be when he's practiced and tweaked it for so long, but now he understands and his heart is _so full_ inside his chest it feels ready to burst. Osamu made this filling _thinking_ about him, perfecting it until he was sure he'd like it. Shinsuke kisses him until they're both breathless again and then he sits back down and pulls the plate in front of him. He carefully picks up an onigiri, cradling it like something precious without shame, and takes a big bite. It tastes just like dongpo pork, but better, more nuances of flavour spreading over his tongue. Shinsuke moans a little around the mouthful of onigiri and chews slowly, savouring the taste.

Osamu waits patiently for him to finish, fidgeting only a little, and Shinsuke grabs a second one as soon as he's done with the first. "This is amazing," he squeezes in before digging in again and Osamu visibly relaxes. He watches him eat silently for a while, smile on his face growing more and more pleased with each of Shinsuke’s appreciative hums. "How is grams doing?” Osamu asks and Shinsuke is glad for the bite of onigiri in his mouth, allowing him a moment to appreciate the warmth spreading through his chest without forcing him to give a tongue-tied reply. Osamu always asks about his grandmother without fail, genuinely interested every time, and he's been calling her grams for some time now, but it never fails to make Shinsuke feel lighter and heavier at the same time.

Osamu adores his grandmother and his grandmother adores Osamu just as much, and it feels like _family_ is just there within his grasp. He still remembers how nervous Osamu was meeting her for the first time and how he seemed even more nervous meeting her for the first time after their relationship changed. Shinsuke wanted to make fun of him, tease him the way he only feels comfortable teasing when he's with him, but the severity of Osamu's nerves spoke volumes about his respect for his grandmother and that alone meant a world of things to Shinsuke.

He pulls himself out of his memories and swallows his bite. "She's doing well now that the weather is getting warmer," he replies and Osamu nods in relief. "The herbal medicine you sent for her hip also helped," Shinsuke adds and takes another bite to hide the pleased grin at the slight blush on Osamu's cheeks. He finishes his second onigiri and eyes the last one on the plate, debating whether to eat it now or keep it for later. Osamu makes the decision for him, taking the plate and getting up. "I'll pack it up with the rest, so you can share them with grams," he supplies before disappearing into the kitchen.

Shinsuke taps his fingers against the wooden table and looks around the small living room for a moment, taking in the familiar sight and picking out the slight changes since he's been here last. A bunch of framed photos on the windowsill catch his attention and he gets up to inspect them. Shinsuke smiles to himself as he looks at them one by one: There's a Miya family photo; a few of the twins at varying ages; one of the Inarizaki team that he lingers on for a moment, looking at the now unfamiliar sight of himself in his old volleyball uniform; several of Osamu with his friends; Osamu in front of Onigiri Miya on opening day, the same one Shinsuke has taped to the wall in his own room; Osamu in the kitchen and behind the counter of the shop. Shinsuke traces his fingers over each photo, not daring to pick them up and disturb the perfect order.

He pauses when he reaches the last frame, hands starting to tremble slightly. It's two photos of Osamu and his grandmother, both taken by himself, one from their first meeting and the other from his grandmother's first visit to Onigiri Miya. His shaking hands almost knock over the frame and he freezes, holding his breath. It stays upright and Shinsuke slowly lowers himself to his knees, legs too weak to keep _him_ upright. He leans his chin on the windowsill and looks at the two photos for a long time. He's happy, so, so happy and it's almost overwhelming. Shinsuke doesn't know how long he's been staring at them, he could probably look at them forever, but it must have been a while because Osamu is right behind him, arms around his waist and hugging him from behind.

He leans back against him and closes his eyes, feeling something wet on his face. Shinsuke reaches up and wipes the tears he hadn't realised he shed from his cheeks. He laughs, a little embarrassed, and shifts his entire weight onto Osamu until they're falling backwards onto the floor, own fall cushioned by Osamu's body. Osamu grunts, but only tightens his arms around him. Shinsuke opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling, laughing again. He pries Osamu's arms open and turns around to face him, flopping onto his stomach and making him grunt again. Osamu cups his face in his hands and wipes the remaining wetness from underneath his eyes.

Shinsuke smiles at him and bumps his nose against his. "Should I be worried there's not a single photo of us?" He teases to compensate for the lingering embarrassment over crying, but Osamu doesn't bite on the bait, sitting up and forcing him to adjust until he's effectively sitting in his lap. The position gives him a little height over Osamu and he presses a kiss against his forehead before he can think about it. Osamu hums and wraps his arms around him again, nuzzling his face against the side of Shinsuke's neck. "I keep us somewhere more private," he breathes against Shinsuke's neck and nips teasingly at the sensitive skin.

Shinsuke shivers slightly against him and cards his fingers into his hair, tilting his head back to give him better access. Osamu accepts the invitation immediately and starts pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses against his neck, sucking and biting lightly in all the right places. Shinsuke bites down on his bottom lip to keep quiet and Osamu pulls back, looking at him with a smirk. "This won't do, Shinsuke-san," he teases and pulls his bottom lip free with his thumb. "Let me hear you, please?" His voice almost drops to a whisper, as if he's asking for something forbidden, and Shinsuke swallows thickly, nodding slowly. He gets up and offers his hand to Osamu, pulling him onto his feet.

Despite the rarity of his visits, he knows Osamu's small apartment well, and he easily guides them towards the bathroom. It's the one routine they've managed to create between them and Shinsuke won't give up on it even with time running away from him. He ushers Osamu into the bathroom first and follows him inside, closing the door behind them. They smile at each other for a moment and then Shinsuke reaches for him, helping him undress while Osamu does the same for him. He loves this mutual reveal, exposing more skin with each item of clothing, and the familiarity of the process helps calm his racing heart.

They squeeze into the shower once they're both naked and Osamu turns on the water, testing the temperature before letting it stream over them. Shinsuke smiles up at him and grabs the body wash blindly, finding it exactly where it always is. He squeezes a generous amount onto his palm and returns the bottle to its place. This is his favourite part not because he gets to touch every inch of Osamu, but because of the way Osamu seems to melt under his hands, becoming all soft and pliant. Shinsuke takes his time lathering the soap onto his skin, massaging his legs and shoulders to get out all the knots from spending most of his days standing and running around to serve his customers. He checks on him periodically to make sure he's okay despite the soft moans and groans of pleasure when he kneads his fingers into an especially tense spot.

Shinsuke gets up from his crouch when he's done with his legs and rinses his hands off under the stream before reaching for the body wash again. Osamu curls his fingers around his wrist gently before he can open it and looks at him sheepishly. "I won't last much longer," he admits breathlessly and Shinsuke cocks his head at him, trying to suppress his smirk. "You're not supposed to last, but if you want me to stop..." he trails off and Osamu makes a noise that's most definitely a whine, shaking his head vehemently and letting go of his wrist. "Don't stop," Osamu rushes out and Shinsuke opens the body wash with a satisfied smile, squeezing some onto his palm. He returns the tube and rubs the liquid soap between his hands, making it foam.

Osamu's whole body gives a jerk at the first touch, but Shinsuke keeps his pace slow, lathering the soap onto his dick with a loose fist. He drags his thumb over the tip and Osamu slumps forward with a moan, hiding his face against his neck. Shinsuke tightens his grip slightly and taps his other hand against one of Osamu's thigh. Osamu widens his stance without hesitation and he snakes his hand between his legs, lathering soap onto his balls while he continues jerking him off lazily. Osamu's moans are muffled against his skin, almost drowned out by the steady stream of water. "Hypocrite," Shinsuke mutters under his breath, but he can feel the vibrations of Osamu’s moans, sending small shivers down his spine.

He reaches further and drags his fingers along Osamu's cleft, leaving no place untouched. Osamu's teeth sink into his shoulder when he catches on the rim of his hole and his hips jerk forward a little. Shinsuke circles his finger around the puckered flesh and jerks him off in earnest. Osamu comes after a few strokes with a moan that's loud enough to be heard over the water and he slumps fully against him, dropping all his weight onto him. Shinsuke manages to get an arm around him, but he still loses his footing a little, back hitting the shower wall.

Osamu peppers wet kisses across his shoulder and along his neck and Shinsuke knows their roles are about to be reversed. Osamu returns each attentive touch, taking his time the same way Shinsuke did, and when it's his turn to cum, he holds Osamu's gaze without shame, moaning unabashedly.

They rinse off together and dry each other off. There's no point in getting dressed and Shinsuke quickly hangs the towels on their respective hooks before Osamu is pulling him into a kiss, shuffling them awkwardly intertwined from bathroom to bedroom. Shinsuke pushes Osamu onto the bed and straddles him, reattaching their lips. He can feel the red numbers of the alarm clock on Osamu's bedside table glaring at him no matter how tightly he squeezes his eyes shut and he gives in, pulling away from the skillful ministrations of Osamu's tongue.

Shinsuke sighs and looks at the clock, but instead of the red numbers reminding him they're almost out of time, his eyes catch on the framed photos behind the clock. He slides off Osamu to lean closer and swallows thickly. His face is looking back at him from every photo. Some are just of him, others of the both of them and he remembers each moment. Osamu sits up, pressing a kiss against his shoulder. He points at one of the photos that Shinsuke recognises as the secret snap Atsumu took of them. He chewed him out for it and made him delete it, but it's right here. "'Tsumu gave it to me a few weeks ago and it looked so lonely, so I started getting more photos framed," Osamu explains, nosing along his neck. Shinsuke studies the photos a moment longer before tuning back into Osamu's ministrations.

He pushes him back down and straddles him again, kissing him and rocking against him until they're both fully hard again. "What do you want?" He asks into Osamu's mouth and listens to him struggling to form a coherent response. "You. Inside me. Looking at me," he finally manages and Shinsuke groans, kissing him sloppily. Those few words are enough to consume him, arousal wafting over him and digging its claws deep into him.

There's always that moment before they meet where Shinsuke worries that this time it will be different. He wouldn't blame Osamu for changing his mind about them. The lack of time together, the distance, the sporadic texts and calls thanks to the unstable connection on the farm, they're all factors making this difficult. There's an irregularity to their relationship that should throw Shinsuke off as well, never able to find a routine, but none of it matters when they're together. It's almost thrilling how unpredictable their time together is, exploring and relearning each other with a steady sense of familiarity as their security blanket. Shinsuke _knows_ Osamu despite everything and it feels good to be known in return.

He hadn't expected to stay in contact with any of his high school friends, at least not beyond the occasional message and appropriate greetings on birthdays and holidays, but the second years added him to a groupchat and for a while everything felt like it always did. He’d expected that without volleyball there wouldn't be anything left to connect them and that feeling lingered until Osamu called him in the middle of the night to confess his dream of opening an onigiri shop.

Suddenly, he found himself not just connecting, but _invested_ , trying Osamu's various creations and getting to see his anxious expression slowly turn into confidence with each successful attempt. Shinsuke doesn't remember when food tasting and long talks into the night turned into meaningful glances and his heart threatening to jump out of his chest if he doesn't kiss him, but one day he grabbed Osamu's face and told him just that. _I want to kiss you_ and Osamu smiled.

Now, Shinsuke is lying on Osamu's bed in his small apartment above Onigiri Miya with his arms around him and their legs tangled and there's only a single thought in his mind, demanding to be voiced. "I love you," he says into Osamu's hair. Osamu tilts his head back and smiles. "I love you, too," he replies and Shinsuke studies his face in the dim light. He traces his features with his fingertips, across his forehead, over his brows, down the bridge of his nose and along the seam of his lips. Featherlight touches that still burn the feeling of every bump and smooth expanse into his skin. Osamu's eyes flutter closed under his ministrations and Shinsuke leans down, pressing a kiss to each eyelid. Osamu makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and Shinsuke gently pushes him onto his back. "I still have some time," he lies and hovers over him. Osamu opens his eyes and looks up at him. For a moment Shinsuke worries he'll call out his lie, but then Osamu smirks up at him and they fall back into each other once more.

(Later when Shinsuke is back in his car on his way home, he notices Osamu’s black cap still lying discarded on the passenger seat. He puts it on with a smile and turns up the radio, tapping his fingers onto the steering wheel along to the beat. He won’t get any sleep, going straight to work once he arrives, but every second of sleep he lost was worth it. He doesn’t feel tired at all, he’s just stupidly, _stupidly_ happy.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! i really loved writing them and i hope that love shines through??
> 
> i'm always excited about comments and feedback :)) so tell me your thoughts or don't it's up to you lol i'm a mess today sry
> 
> supply and demand couple ftw . yeahhh


End file.
